Justin Bieber/Trivia
Facts *'Nicknames:' JB, Bieber, Kidrauhl (2007-10) Bubbles Bieber (2012), Bizzle (2013-2014) *'Eyes color:' Brown *'Hair color:' Brown (currently blonde) *'Height:' 5' 9" (1.75 m) *'Tattoos:' Fifty-six (as November 2016) *'Favorite color:' Purple, blue, gold *'Favorite number:' 6 *'Favorite Christmas song:' Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer *'Favorite perfume:' Cologne by Yves Saint Laurent *'Favorite book:' *'Favorite TV show:' Smallville, Friends *'Favorite film:' Stepbrothers (2015) *'Favorite dessert:' Apple pie *'Favorite candy:' Sour Patch Kids *'Favorite food:' Spaghetti bolognese *'Favorite drink: ' Orange juice *'Favorite cereal: ' Cap'n Crunch Berries and Frosted Mini-Wheats *'Favorite cartoon character:' Spongebob *'Favorite pet:' Dog *'Favorite childhood toy:' Buzz Lightyear *'Favorite viral video:' Scarlet takes a tumble *'Favorite video game:' NBA 2K *'Favorite restaurant:' T.G.I. Friday *'His motto:' If you ain't first, you're last *'Left or right handed:' Left handed *'Phone:' iPhone, BlackBerry gold (2010) , BlackBerry (2009) *'Favorite slang word:' Shawty *'Favorite songs from his albums:' "Life Is Worth Living" (Purpose) *'Musical influences:' Michael Jackson, Usher, Ne-Yo, Boyz II Men, Stevie Wonder, Justin Timberlake, New Kids on the Block, Tupac and The Beatles *'Most embarrassing moment:' When he broke his foot on stage *'Dream movie role': Iron Man, he'd be like Iron Man Junior. Trivia * Justin Bieber used to steal clothes out of the lost & found box * Around the time when Justin did his first busking at 10 years old he wanted to buy a Cappuccino with his money. When he bought the coffee he spilled 3/4 * Justin's grandpa tied his skates until he was 12 * Originally started posting videos so that his friends and his family could watch him perform. * Justin can play the drums, guitar, piano and trumpet. ** He has been a drummer since two years old. Serious since 4. He took lessons on drums for 8 years. *Justin once kissed a poster of himself and said "Yup, I'm a great kisser." *Justin once admitted that he cried because of the haters comments. *Justin used to take karate classes when he was younger. *Justin doesn't like clowns. * Justin started smoking in 2011 after a My World Tour concert. *Justin once had a dream that a cat ate him, that's why he doesn't like cats. *Justin can juggle, do a front flip and back flip. *Justin has once tripped over his own hockey stick, while trying to impress a girl while playing hockey. *Justin likes bananas and grapes. *Justin's favorite NBA team is the LA Lakers. *He wants to get married on Valentines Day. *When Justin was little, he wanted an elephant as a pet. *He spilled spaghetti on his white shirt when he was on his first date. * Justin is terrified of spiders. * Justin wants to get married on a beach one day. * Justin is the only left handed in the Bieber family. * Justin's first word was money instead of mommy he said money. * When Twitter blocked "Justin Bieber", people started trending "Bustin Jieber". * During his first kiss, The Fray's How To Save a Life was playing in the background. * Justin had 2 teddy bears - one named Mr Bear and one named Willis. * Justin Bieber kissed his arm for his New Years kiss in 2011. * Justin Bieber believes in spirts. * Justin's mom wanted Justin to finish high school. }} References Category:Miscellaneous